


Tsurara Love.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post drama cd setting., Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Ren and Aoba were given free lodging at an Onsen Inn deep in the snow covered town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old plot idea that I rewrote and I dunno if I was as creative like before but I'll be very happy if you enjoyed a few parts of the story. Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 1.**

 

_Her hair was dark like raven feathers, skin as fair as snow with lips as red as blood._

 

_“You like to read books, yes? Perhaps you’d be interested to hear… an amusing tale about the Icicle Lady?”_

 

_“Icicle? As in… she’s not human?”_

 

_“Ohoho… who knows? She wanted to find her answers from him.”_

 

_The beauty with skin was as fair as snow approached Ren._

 

_“Just... about here.”_

 

_The ethereal woman softly touched his broad chest. Especially the area where Ren’s beating heart remain._

 

_“With a frosted blade… .”_

 

_Ren swore he could feel a print prick sensation to his chest from her fingertips._

 

_“Over here…. again and again… until her husband stopped moving. Fufufu… it’s a funny story, right? No matter how many times she did it, he could never answer her at all. ”_

 

*********

 

“Ren! Ren, we’re here!”

 

The brunette had to peel his eyes from the window of the train as his lover pulled his jacket beside him.

 

Their puppy allmate, Ren Junior, sensed Aoba’s excitement and began to bark as well from Aoba’s sling bag. The crowded train began to dissipate as people rushes out the narrow sliding doors. The taller of the two takes another look and gulped nervously.

 

“There’s… so many people, Aoba.”

 

Aoba smiled, knowing well that his lover isn’t good with crowds.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here with you.”

 

“Woof woof!”

 

“And little Ren too.” The youth laughed.

 

He held Ren’s hand in his as he navigated their way out of the station. Once outside, Aoba smiled down to his other partner.

 

“Ren, show us the directions to the place, okay?”

 

Ren still acted on impulse from Aoba’s instructions eventhough he can’t possibly do what his previous body did. So he looked away in embarrassment over his old habit and let their allmate do his job.

 

“Woof!”

 

The puppy happily obliged his master’s request and projected a screen of the map. Hand in hand, the lovers walked across the busy streets until the road became narrow and the houses sparse. Replaced by trees covered in snow and deserted parks.

 

Another ten more minutes of walking then they finally reached a large traditional house with two extended buildings. From an aerial view, the building would look like the alphabet “U”.

 

“This is really exciting, I’m so glad we get to enjoy this free Onsen Ryokan experience!” Aoba beamed.

 

“We have to properly thank Mrs. Yukino on behalf of Tae for accepting us here.” Ren chuckled in his deep voice.

 

They entered the premise and as if expecting their arrival, an old woman dressed in white and blue kimono welcomed them. She looked like Tae but her hair has a greyish, pale colour as if she stood outside in the cold snow the whole day instead of an indicator of her age.

 

“Ah, you two must be Seragaki-san’s.”

 

“Yes, I’m Aoba and this is Ren. Thank you for looking after my granny when you visited us.” Aoba bowed politely as Ren awkwardly followed him. Still awkward with new people who aren’t family.

 

Mrs. Yukino laughed like a little girl, “oh please, it’s me that she took care of when I was hospitalized years ago.”

 

Winter has come and passed. Soon the people of Midorijima began to wear warmer clothes although spring hasn’t fully arrived yet. On some nights, they still have mild snow and the wind was chilly like an incoming storm.

 

Haga-san gave Aoba a week off from work because at this time of the new year, the shop wouldn’t be as busy yet. This equated to Aoba stealing the opportunity to sleep til noon and lazed around from within the Kotatsu table while Ren took care of the house.

 

Yesterday, Tae who was away on a trip again didn’t came home but she did called Aoba. An old acquaintance who owned a hotspring house invited her to try the waters because the premise was recently renovated. However, Tae couldn’t make it as she’s still busy with her trip. Hence Aoba and his Rens came in her place.

 

The owner of the building led them to their room but somehow the whole place felt quite chilly like they’re still outside. Aoba chatted with the nice lady about Tae-san as Ren held their puppy in his arms so he won’t wander off. Looking around the interior designed in colours of white, green and pastel blue. Like the scene outside.

 

“On your right are the open air hotsprings. We have indoor hotspring baths as well. The dining hall is to your left. Just go straight this path.”

 

Aoba blinked as he pointed, “what about that door?”

 

The lady made a strained smile, “oh dear I forgot to put a curtain on that silly door. Please don’t mind that place. It leads to the next annex and we’re still having that building under reconstruction. It’s embarrassing to admit that the plumbing system still need repairs but our handyman is currently out of town until next month.”

 

Mrs. Yukino quickly changed the topic and continue to boast about her flower gardens. Aoba is reminded of Yoshie as she talks about her Clara-chan all day.

 

“She really talks a mile a minute. I wonder if this is one of the reason that granny rejected the offer, right Ren?”

 

Aoba whispered with a laugh to his partner.

 

But no one was there beside him and Aoba stopped.

 

“Ren?”

 

Turning back, Aoba saw his lover stood rooted several steps behind them. The brunette was staring out the glass sliding door with a pale face.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

Immediately Aoba reached his side and placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder.

 

Ren gasped softly in surprise as if he temporarily forgotten when he was for a moment.

 

He could see that outside stood a woman who looked terribly thin and frail.

 

He couldn’t see her face well due to her messy, long hair.

 

One could almost mistake her as a gh---

 

“Ren, hey.” Aoba shook him this time.

 

Ren pointed to outside, “I saw a woman.”

 

Aoba blinked and squinted past Ren’s shoulder but he quickly looked back at his lover’s warm amber eyes.

 

“There’s no one there.”

 

Ren looked distraught, “I’m not lying. I truly saw---“

 

Yukino forced a laugh as she quickly ushered her new guests to their room, “perhaps you saw the Zashiki Warashi ohohoho, please don’t mind her. She won’t prank you as long as you leave behind sweets by the corridor.”

 

Ren reluctantly followed their hosts as he looked back at the spot where the woman once stood.

 

He was pretty sure that… that phantom lady was no playful child spirit.

 

Not when she has a bloodied dagger in her hand….

 

\----

 

\-------------

 

\-----------------------

 

to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“Well then, make yourself at home and call me when you need anything. Dinner will be ready by 7pm!”

 

Once Yukino slid the shoji door closed, Aoba immediately padded his way to his lover. He still hugged onto their allmate like a lost child hugging his teddy bear.

 

“Ren, are you okay? Did you saw what… Sei saw?”

 

The taller youth thought about it then he slowly shook his head.

 

“No… it’s too vivid to be a memory. I really did… saw a woman, flesh and bone. A real person.”

 

Aoba nodded, worried about his lover’s state and quickly hugged him.

 

“It’s okay, she’s probably just… just one of the guest. Yeah.”

 

He wanted to comfort Ren by normalizing the situation. Not as if he just saw a ghost. No one sees a ghost in broad daylight anyway. Besides it’s not even summer yet to play the 100 tale ghost stories for a chill!

 

“Yes… perhaps Sei remembered a former maid of Toue’s staff. Or a nurse since nurses wear white.” Ren tried to agree though he still looked troubled. Which nurse would carry a blade around like some serial killer?

 

“Let me know if you keep having his visions again. Then maybe we can call granny if she can give advice.”

 

Ren shook his head as he pulled Aoba for another hug.

 

“Don’t. Tae is busy and we’re supposed to have a fun here. I’ll be fine, Aoba. My eyes won’t hurt nor will I faint from stress.”

 

Aoba shivered a little and nodded as he snuggled closer in his warm embrace.

 

The second biggest fear Aoba harbored is whenever Ren fell sick.

 

He didn’t want to lose his soul mate again.

 

“Promise that you’ll tell me the moment you have visions again or feel tired.”

 

“Roger.”

 

Aoba smiled and kissed Ren’s cheek. Touching their foreheads together as he whispered.

 

“I love you, Ren.”

 

“I love you too, Aoba.”

 

Sometimes things like this happened. Ren would be in the middle of doing laundry or reading and then it’s as if his brain has other ideas and began conjuring past images projected to his eyes.

 

Like watching a movie that only he could see.

 

He once saw white room and white people.

 

People dressed in white from head to toe and holding white instruments.

 

Instruments that were connected to the walls showing video screens of a heart rate monitor, scans of the body and brain and more wires attached to his body as he laid on the operating table.

 

Other times Ren could see a totally different image from his eyes.

 

A colourful room.

 

Colourful balloons, colourful boxes of presents and a big teddy bear next to his arm chair as he sat on the velvet cushion tiredly.

 

Empty and hollow like a doll in her doll house.

 

Ren shared his weird visions to Aoba and the two concluded what Ren experienced were probably Sei’s memories. When he grew up in Oval Tower, when he lived alone in solitude as researchers poke and prodded him like a lab rat to study his powers. Although the body changed to better accommodate Ren’s loyal soul, it seemed like the eyes and brain still retained a fraction of Sei’s spirit. Aoba was secretly relieved that a part of his brother is still there within his beloved. And it made the youth cherished his soul mate all the more.

 

“Ren…”

 

“Aoba…”

 

The youth pressed on their Allmate’s head and the puppy went to sleep mode so that he won’t watch his owners kiss.

 

It’s been awhile the lovers are alone since at home they had granny around.

 

“hnn… meanie.”

 

Aoba whined distractedly as Ren evaded his lips and instead went to attack Aoba’s neck with kisses. The shorter male gave a delicious moan as he squirmed in Ren’s arms. While the brunette’s hand began to snake under Aoba’s sweater, his own tongue swirled across Aoba’s collarbone like he’s about to devour him right there.

 

It’s been so long and Ren was hungry to claim his lover on any flat surface! Enjoy Aoba’s cute cries and licking away the tears as he pounded him deep and hard.

 

But all thoughts drained from Ren’s mind when he opened his eyes hazily and saw from the glass window… a woman.

 

An infuriated woman with her lips curled in anger. She glared at them with such contempt and hate that Ren could see her teeth clenching as one can see the side of her mouth ripped a bit in blood.

 

“what the---!!”

 

Aoba almost got thrown back to the tatami floor from Ren’s sudden shout.

 

“Ren? Ren, what’s wrong?”

 

All desires and lustful needs immediately erased as Ren helped Aoba to sit up again and looked to the window.

 

She’s gone.

 

Quickly Ren shook his head and forced a smile.

 

“It’s… it’s nothing. I apologized for making you worry Aoba.”

 

Aoba didn’t looked convinced and he cupped Ren’s cheeks.

 

“We… we can go home right now, Ren. I don’t want to stay here if you’re not comfortable or relaxed. I thought the hot bath waters will help soothe your body. I’m sure Yoshino-san will understand if I lie a bit that we need to urgently leave. And I’ll explain to granny why we cancelled.”

 

Ren was tempted by Aoba’s suggestion.

 

But the stubborn little dog in him disagreed.

 

He’s a human now. With a human legs to run with Aoba and human hands to protect him.

 

He’s not that helpless little allmate anymore.

 

If there’s a mysterious phantom trying to harm Aoba, then it’s his job to protect Aoba. Just like how he fought their enemies in Rhyme matches.

 

He’s Aoba’s protector.

 

“It’s fine. We’re already here for just two days. Let’s enjoy this moment as perhaps we won’t have another chance anytime soon.”

 

Aoba almost wanted to protest but Ren kissed him on the forehead which melted his resolve.

 

“Oh… alright.”

 

Then to change the mood, Aoba moved until his lips almost touch Ren’s ear. Whispering in a seductive voice.

 

“Let’s continue where we stopped later after our bath….I want you, Ren… and you can do whatever you want with me.”

 

Aoba held back a laugh as he saw Ren breathed out from his nose in excitement and then quickly unpacked their things to get ready for their outdoor spring bath!

 

\----

 

\-----------

 

\----------------

 

To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

Ren quickly forgot his uncomfortable sightings of the creepy woman as they soaked in the hot waters. There aren’t that many customers yet so the boys get to have the large hotspring pool all to themselves! The two were eager to have a splashy make out now that they’re in their birthday suit but a father and child joined them soon and the couple had to behave from touching each other.

 

However as they laid against the boulder rocks near the water fountain, they both enjoy the starry night while under water their hands clasped together. It was a nice feeling to feel Ren’s heat and smell his scent.

 

Before they get dizzy from soaking too long, the couple quickly retreat to dress up and sat down at the dining hall to have a hearty meal. The lovers felt like they’re on their honeymoon!

 

Aoba was helping Ren to eat a spoon full of pudding, unaware of their surrounding as they’re in their own lovey dovey world. Even if people noticed, they’d assume Aoba is a flat chested tomboyish girl. Besides, everyone else was preoccupied with singing and dancing from the other few guests who tried out the karaoke set while next door a pair of couples played table tennis.

 

The atmosphere of lively and fun.

 

Until Ren’s sharp hearing picked up the soft whispers of maids from outside the room.

 

They were hushed whispers and worried voices.

 

About one maid stayed by the doorside with a fake smile plastered to her face. Trying to form a composed look while behind her Ren could saw two maids whispering in hushed voices as they looked panicked.

 

_“Are you sure you saw the door slightly opened?”_

_“Yes! I was sure the door was still closed this morning.”_

_“You’re saying the door was opened since afternoon.”_

 

Afternoon… Ren remembered he and Aoba reached this place around 1pm and when they’re given the tour, the closed off door was locked.

 

Or was it really locked?

 

_“What should we do? We can’t let madam Yukino know!”_

_“Calm down, I’m sure it’ll be okay. You go to the right wing, I check the well and Aiko search the stairs. Quick before the guests noticed!”_

_“Yes!”_

********

Once the couple retired to their room, finally they could enjoy themselves without interruptions.

 

Hearing Aoba’s muffled moans as Ren worshipped his body and each patches of skin turned him on so much they continued for a few more rounds. As promised, Ren held Aoba on top of any flat surface, leaving Aoba super exhausted once the sun began to rise.

Ren didn’t bother joining Aoba to lala land. He rather watched his lover sleep and smiled in happiness as even in his slumber that Aoba clung to him like Ren would disappear.

 

Disappeared like three years ago when the Oval Tower collapsed and Sei spirited him away.

 

Part of Ren still felt immense guilt for causing Aoba grief as he could remember Aoba’s crying voice from his mind while he was in a semi-coma abroad. If possible he never wanted Aoba to cry again.

 

No matter how cute Aoba’s sleeping face was, Ren can’t ignore when nature called so he regretfully untangled himself from Aoba’s hug and climbed out of the warm futon to wear the robe provided by the place.

 

After exiting the bathroom across the hall, Ren made a quick turn to the kitchen.

 

“oh, good morning, sir.” Greeted one of the maids as she prepared the table, she looked surprised to see Ren up so early since last night almost all the guests partied and bathed til late.

 

“I’m sorry, breakfast will be served in half an hour.”

 

Suddenly Ren has a vision of pushing a plate of food away from himself. And then the image turned into a scene where he lay in bed, weak and tired, as a few tubes connected to his arm.

 

Is that Sei again?

 

Ren tried to smile naturally and nodded, “I understand, I’ll come back later.”

 

He saw there’s fewer maids than last night and then their odd conversation drifted to his mind. Ren wanted to ask the worker but wondered if it’s too forward. Plus around strangers, Ren still felt awkward and conscious. If only he activated their Ren Junior and brought him along.

 

Today they’re going to leave the Onsen so Ren thought he shouldn’t bother with people’s problems.

 

So to distract himself, he went to the deserted reception area and saw a couple of magazines. Ren has always liked books so he picked up one and found out they’re more like outdated books and leaflets about the town’s tourist sites. Come to think of it, they should shop a bit and bring back souvenirs for Tae, Haga-san and Yoshie-san.

 

“hmm?”

 

An old newspaper clipping slipped from the pages of the musty magazine he picked up.

 

It has turned yellowish black as the words faded a bit. Quite hard to deciphered as the paper seemed to have crumpled up before someone tried to smoothed it out as best as they could with their own hands.

 

“Fufufu… they said this place is famous for its silly hotsprings but in actual fact everyone wanted to know the true tale 7 years ago.”

 

Suddenly Ren felt a cool breeze of air that sent chills to his spine as he heard a woman’s voice.

 

Immediately he twirled around, half expecting to see the phantom mad woman in white. Running towards him with her blade in hand.

 

But instead he saw someone has opened the sliding door leading to the garden and there stood the most beautiful woman.

 

The person who just came in and brought frozen air with her was so beautiful.

 

Her dark hair neatly combed back in a bun. Her slender neck and cheeks were so fair she looked almost deathly pale. Her emotionless eyes sharp as she studied the surrounding like a prey and her lips as red as rose. She wore a silvery white kimono with flying cranes as the motif.

 

“7…. Seven years ago?” Ren echoed with a confused tone..

 

The woman smiled wider, she almost resembled the Kuchisake Onna. With hair as dark like as a raven’s feathers, skin as fair as snow with lips as red as blood.

 

“You like to read books, yes? Perhaps you’d be more interested to hear… an amusing tale about the icicle lady?”

 

“Icicle? As in… she’s not human?”

 

“ohoho… who knows? And she wanted to find her answers from him.”

 

The beauty wearing white kimono approached Ren.

 

“Just... about here.”

 

The ethereal woman softly touched his broad chest. Especially the area where Ren’s beating heart remain.

 

“With a frosted blade… .”

 

Ren swore he could feel a print prick sensation to his chest from her fingertips.

 

“Over here…. again and again… until her husband stopped moving. Fufufu… it’s a funny story, right? No matter how many times she did it, he could never answer her at all. ”

 

.........

 

......................

 

...................................

 

To be continue?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_A young, single man gazed out his window on a cold, snowy night. He sat there, wistfully admiring the lovely winter scene. He wished in his heart that he could find a wife as beautiful as the icicles hanging from his roof. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. A woman’s voice called out, and it was as beautiful and clear as ice._

_“Excuse me! I was traveling along this road, but the snowstorm became too fierce and I cannot journey any further. Might I lodge at your house for the night?”_

_The young man of course accepted (what young man would refuse such a request?), and he was delighted to see the woman’s face was as beautiful as her voice. He worked hard to make sure her stay was as enjoyable as possible._

_Several months later, the woman was still staying at the house… In fact, she and the young man had fallen deep in love and she forgot about her journey entirely. They had gotten married and were very happy together._

_One spring morning, the beautiful young bride went out shopping. That night she did not return. The young man waited her return night after night. The snows melted, the plum blossoms bloomed, and soon it was spring. The young man asked everyone he met if they had seen his wife. He searched all around, but there was no sign of her at all. Nobody he met could tell him anything either. He slowly forced himself to accept that she had left him. Over time, the young man’s broken heart healed, and he was remarried to young woman from his village._

_The following winter, during a snowstorm, the young man found himself looking out the window at the long icicles hanging from his roof. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The beautiful woman from the previous winter was standing outside of his house. The young man was shocked._

_“I searched for you every day! What is the meaning of this? How could you just vanish like that without a word?” he cried._

_The woman replied, “People have different circumstances you know… But we promised to love each other forever. You said that our bond was as long and as solid as the beautiful icicles hanging from your roof. And yet… you have remarried.”_

_The beautiful woman left the house with a sad look on her face. The young man started after her, when suddenly there was a voice from inside the house. It was his new wife, asking what was going on._

_“It’s nothing. Stay inside.”_

_Suddenly there was loud crash followed by a shriek near the front of the house. The new wife ran to the front door to see what had happened. There, lying in the front yard, was her husband. He was dead, pierced through the brain by an enormous icicle which had fallen from the roof._

_-_ Taken from the archives of Japanese folktales from Echigo province.

 

 

“Tell me, young man, do you truly love the blue haired boy in your room?”

 

Ren felt he got slapped by her question.

 

But he was more surprised by her admission.

 

“So I was not hallucinating. That woman… that woman was you?”

 

“It was really infuriating… to see you and him happily together… it truly is…”

 

Quickly her mask shattered and her face warped in wrath, she resembled a demoness now.

 

Ren held his stance. Analyzing his situation and cautious that this stalker woman, although unarmed, didn’t seem to be entirely sound in mind. She could do anything to Ren if he said anything wrong. But how to disarm her without hurting her?

 

He wished Aoba is there to give him instructions like in Rhyme.

 

“I hate seeing you two. I hate seeing the other couples from the dining room. There is no such thing as true love. There is no such warmth and happiness. What is there are only broken shards of my heart!”

 

“Ma’am… please calm down…” Ren tried to approach her but she glared at him which made him stopped at his third step.

 

“You don’t understand! We were in love. He took me as his wife! And then… and then when I came back from my business trip… he was with another…in our bed… in our house… and I… just…”

 

She bowed down and held her head as if she’s experiencing extreme pain remembering the betrayal and pain from years ago.

 

“We swore that until death do us part. We swore that oath together. I asked him why he went after that cheap girl. Why he chose her and dumped me. Why?! I don’t know the answers at all and so I asked him….”

 

Ren shivered as he recalled what she told him awhile ago.

 

“I asked his heart. I asked with my blade. Like the Tsurara Onna. With my icicle blade, I demanded him to answer my questions… but he stopped moving… after that… silly man… where is your beautiful but fake promises of love now? How can you answer my questions now?”

 

She sobbed and laughed hysterically at the same time.

 

The shrill of her laughter caught the ears of the nearby maids and immediately Ren saw one girl ran off!

 

The deranged woman didn’t seem to mind spectators as she glared at Ren with blood shot eyes and died tears.

 

“Have you ever thought love could make you crazy? When the person who meant the most to you… rejected you?”

 

That resonated with Ren.

 

Few years ago due to a bug virus, Ren was half corrupted and unable to see Aoba like before. As Restraint to keep Aoba's mind in balance. He shouldn't have a consciousness of his own. Ren harboured precious feelings to his master. He even went so far as biting Aoba and running away so that Aoba hated him enough to reject him. Because Ren couldn’t bear the thought of Aoba abandoning him for a newer allmate.

 

That Aoba chose another and not him.

 

Ren almost lost his mind to his obsession over Aoba… to consume him as his.

 

Aoba as his only one.

 

“Yes… I do.”

 

The woman was surprised Ren understood. She saw his golden eyes stared right back at her.

 

“I know fully well how love can make you insane. I cant guarantee the future but I believed in Aoba. I know we’ll work it out.”

 

She growled in anger, “what do you mean?! Are you some sort of God that can predict the future??”

 

Ren could hear the stomping feet of people as they came close.

 

“No, but I believed in Aoba. I made the mistake before. The mistake of assuming Aoba’s feelings and ran away like a coward. I couldn’t read minds so I asked him. Like a simple questionnaire.”

 

Ren remembered when Aoba dived into his mind, he SCRAP-ed himself and confronted the almost corrupted Ren.

 

Ren presented screens of question boxes to Aoba.

**Does Ren likes Clara? YES / NO**

**We met 5 years ago. YES / NO**

 

**Ren is like family. YES / NO.**

**Ren cares about Aoba…. YES**

**Ren loves Aoba…. YES**

**I love Aoba… YES**

**YES**

And Ren couldn’t believe that Aoba knew him better than he knew himself.  Aoba was simply amazing, scolding Ren and even welcomed him back in his arms… despite being an old useless allmate…

 

“We’re not the perfect couple but I love Aoba with all my heart. I told him whatever worries me and he’ll tell me what worried him. There are no secrets between us. And when we have a problem, we solved it together. That’s how a relationship works, it can’t be just one sided.”

 

Ren’s honest words made the woman speechless.

 

“You’re telling me that… now?  That I should have just made the simple thing earlier in our arranged marriage that we sit down and talk? But… but when I finally asked him why? when I demanded why her… he tried to run away from me… I grabbed the kitchen knife and…”

 

She dropped to her knees at his words.

 

“It’s… not something you should have left to simmer until it exploded. You should have taken action when you noticed his changed behavior…”

 

She began to cry, “I assumed it’ll be fine… that he’s busy… that we’ll be happy together… that it will work out…”

 

“It won’t… it can only work when both work together. Not just you alone, he has to do his part as well… and since he didn’t… it cost his life to pay off his sins…”

 

Ren didn’t know what more he could say to her now that the deed is done. That out of rage of her husband’s betrayal by having an affair, she took his life.

 

“Yuki! Thank goodness the maid found you and told us!”

 

“Yuki!! There you are! My child, why did you left your room?!!”

 

The stomping noises of footsteps came to a halt as Madame Yukino and her husband surrounded their broken daughter.

 

They looked about ready to pushed her down as if she’ll claw them but seeing her face and her eyes blank with tears, they looked at each other in confusion.

 

“Yuki?”

 

“Mom… I think the winter in my heart will never stop. I can never see the beautiful blooming flowers again… or feel his love again… ever…”

 

Ren looked away at the pitiful woman and began walking back to his room where Aoba awaited him.

 

It’s time to go home from this frozen land of snow. A land as fragile as ice...

 

....

 

..........

 

..................

 

To be continue?


	5. Epilogue.

**Epilogue :**

 

Aoba blinked owlishly at Ren as they sat facing each other in the train compartment.

 

“Let… me get this straight. A psycho woman who commited murder years ago was stalking you and you managed to talk her down and I totally slept through all that drama?”

 

Ren chuckled as he patted Ren Jr. who slept on his lap.

 

“I’m sorry, Aoba. To be honest I was relieved you were in your room and away from danger. She was volatile and could have hurt anyone, even me physically.”

 

“But… but seriously Ren… things just made sense now. Why Yukino-san was hospitalized under granny’s care. Why granny made a different set of pill like my migraine pills monthly to be sent to Yukino-san because it was for her daughter’s consumption. Why the Onsen Inn was supposedly going through renovations when in fact it was closed for a few years because of the murder case!”

 

“I don’t think Miss Yuki even wanted to be a murderer… she… she just have too much love.”

 

Ren looked outside where he saw snow covered rooftops. If he squint, he could see the faint icicles hanging from roofs.

 

“when you love someone too much…”

 

Ren closed his eyes. One time he had a nightmare.

 

Of when Aoba answered all the answers wrong.

 

And it made him insane.

 

If he’s not Allmate Ren and if he’s not Restraint… then what was he?

 

Ren remembered vividly how he permanently became a half monster and to Aoba… he bit down and…

 

“Ren? Hey, Ren, you okay?”

 

The brunette snapped out of his dark recollection of that gruesome nightmare. He wished it was just a nightmare and not something that could possibly happened.

 

It’s impossible to happen because Aoba understood Ren more than his own self.

 

Aoba loves him,

 

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry I made you worry Aoba.”

 

“It’s okay, you must be tired after all. I mean anyone would be creeped out to meet a murderer face to face.”

 

Ren moved to sit next to Aoba and they secretly held hands together like in the Onsen waters.

 

The two sat closer and enjoyed each other’s warmth. It felt good to come back to sunny Midorijima that has less snowy tragedies.

 

“I can’t wait for spring to come and get back to work.”

 

Aoba energetically exclaimed.

 

Ren nodded happily, “well for me my spring came long ago. And my heart has been warm and full of love ever since. Full of love for you.”

 

Aoba blushed at Ren’s sappy words and was about to say something but Ren shushed him with a kiss to the forehead. Aoba forgot his embarrassment as his cheeks turned bright red and he hide his face in his Jerry Blaine hoodie.

 

The action caused Ren to grin at him lovingly.

 

“And….”

 

“Hmm…?”

 

“You’re right, our relationship wont always be rosy and happy. There will be times when I get mad at you like that Takumi bastard incident and we’ll argue.”

 

Ren squeezed Aoba’s hand firmly.

 

“I know we’ll be okay. We will have a long talk and you will teach me about manners and my emotions. If we fought, then that means I’m one step closer to understanding you as a human. As your lover.”

 

Aoba nuzzled against Ren’s shoulder. He’s really lucky to have Ren. That Sei gave them his blessings so that they’ll be together in the real life.

 

“Ren…we’ll be together, forever. Right?”

 

“Always.”

 

“I’ll be counting on you, Ren. ”

 

His beloved smiled full of love as he replied from the bottom of his heart.

 

“The pleasure will be mine, Aoba.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too…”

 

“Woof!!”

 

Both Ren and Aoba blinked at the allmate that wagged its tail eagerly at his owners. Kept reminding the lovebirds that he’s their kid and he wants some loving too.

 

The two laughed and gave the little rascal his favourite cuddles and kisses.

 

“And we love you too, Ren!”

 

The train rushed to the desired station, leaving behind melting icicles and sad tragedies behind.

 

Now all the lovers could think of is their future together.

 

To always by each other’s side, from birth until death do us apart..

 

…

……….

……………….

 

End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story of Ren encountering a tragic woman who succumbed to her madness over love while Ren could have possibly end up like her if there's such a thing as failed scrap so in my mind there's no such thing as bad end routes nop nope RenAo deserves all the happiness as the one true pairing and I hope I was able to write a decent story for them... haha...ha... I'm sorry if the ending was kinda anti-climatic Orz
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
